Reflections
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu and Bankotsu both reflect on how much they like having the other in their lives. Written for LJ's Muse Chow comm.


Title: Reflections  
author: kira  
fandom: Inuyasha  
rating: M  
warnings: None

_In these days of cool reflection  
You come to me and everything seems alright  
In these days of cold affections  
You sit by me - and everything's fine_

From _Heaven for Everyone_ by Roger Taylor

Author's Note: Thanks to my beta, Jen, for pinking this for me.

888

Jakotsu sat at his dressing table, and staring at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his hair. He was getting ready to take a bath, his makeup had been carefully removed, and he wore the red silk kimono Bankotsu had given him as an anniversary present. His thoughts drifted to his life-partner and how much the man meant to him. The cross-dresser smiled at Bankotsu's reflection as he came up behind him.

"The bath's free if you want it," Bankotsu said, wrapping his damp arms around him and, nuzzling his cheek. The way his breath blew hot and cold made Jakotsu shiver, quelling any annoyance over ruining his kimono.

"Thank you, Ban honey," the cross-dresser said. Setting his hairbrush down, he reached up to place his hands on top of the younger man's. "And I don't mean for freeing up the bath," he said impishly. "I mean thank you for coming into my life at time when I desperately needed it, and for putting up with all my nonsense about it."

"Yeah…" Bankotsu said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with his life-partner's admission. To him, putting up with the "nonsense," as Jakotsu called it, was part of loving someone and he loved the fey cross-dresser very much. The more he looked at his life-partner's expression reflected in the mirror, the more his cheeks heated up.

"You look really cute when you blush, you know that?" Jakotsu reached up to gently caress the younger man's cheek. Bankotsu's blush deepened and the cross-dresser giggled.

"Seriously, I was sitting here, thinking about how much you mean to me." Jakotsu pulled away, turning around in his seat to face his life-partner. "And how you showed up when I least expected and needed it the most," he said, taking Bankotsu's hands in his. Bringing them up to his lips, he kissed them. "And stuck with me even though I was scared and tried pushing you away…"

Bankotsu leaned forward, kissing his beloved on the forehead. Pulling back, and grinning, he said, "Well if you must know, you had me the minute you flashed those red panties at me."

Jakotsu giggled. "What?"

"I'll never forget it. When you were dancing with Sessh in that first video, you twirled around and I saw a bit of red and lace peeking out from under your skirt and I was hooked."

"You're kidding me… That really happened and you still remember it…?" Jakotsu felt his eyes welling up with happy tears. "Damn it, Ban honey! You're making me cry."

"Don't cry, Sweetness."

The cross-dresser sniffed. "I can't help it; I'm just a sentimental old fool." He looked down forlornly and it tore at Bankotsu's heart.

"You're not sick, or something?" Bankotsu said softly, concern for his life-partner written all over his face.

Jakotsu's expression softened as he let go of the younger man's hands to cup his cheek. "I'm fine, Ban honey. I'm just feeling my age right now, that's all."

"Forty eight isn't old, Sweetness."

"I'm nearly forty nine, and fifty will soon be here… and my life's half over." He sighed.

"You can look at it that way and be miserable, or you can look at it as your life is just beginning. We've nearly had ten years together, twenty if you count how it took me to woo you," Bankotsu said dryly, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"So I made playing hard to get an art form," the cross-dresser quipped. "But I can tell you from this angle it was all worth it in the end."

"My sentiments exactly…" Bankotsu murmured as he leaned in and kissed his life-partner on the nose. "So are you going to bathe or should I pick you up and throw you on the bed and ravish you?" he asked, waggling his eyes suggestively.

Jakotsu giggled. "Ooh... that sounds like fun. Ravish me, Ban honey!" His giggles gave way to full-blown laughter when he stood up and Bankotsu scooped him into his arms.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about that hotel room in Paris," he started to say, squealing in surprise when the younger man dumped him on the bed and pounced.

"What about it?" Bankotsu said softly, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Remember the mirror on the ceiling?" Jakotsu said impishly.

"Don't remind me of that thing. Here I am, trying to make mad passionate love to you and you're lying there, laughing your ass off." Bankotsu could not believe he actually said that with a straight face, although inwardly he was laughing at the memory.

Jakotsu smiled contritely. "I'm sorry, Ban honey, that had nothing to do with your prowess and talents in the boudoir, and everything to do with how funny it is watching your ass bob up and down on the ceiling."

"Yeah, well…" Bankotsu chuckled.

Jakotsu kissed him. "Ban honey…?"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"If it involves mirrors and ceilings, the answer's still no."

The cross-dresser laughed. "Don't need one up there," he said impishly.

"Yeah?" Bankotsu's relief was short-lived when Jakotsu smiled impishly at him.

"Uh-hunh. If I turn head like this," he shifted to look over to his right, "I can watch everything in the mirror over the dresser."

"What?!"

"I'm just teasing…" the cross-dresser saucily said. "Besides, what I really wanted to know was if we could rearrange the furniture so that I can have my dressing table on the other side of the bed, that way if I happen to be looking over there, I can see everything reflected-"

"Jakotsu!"

The cross-dresser kissed him long and hard, while Bankotsu pretended he was mad. Breaking it, Jakotsu said, "Seriously, I'd better go grab that bath as the chances of you ravishing me and zero to none." He moved to get out of bed, but Bankotsu was quicker, pinning him down.

"Who said I wasn't going to ravish you?"

"Ban honey, who was it that got us another room because he didn't like the mirror over the bed? And even more recently, who was it that couldn't wait to get out of that love hotel because there was wall to wall mirrors and one on the ceiling? Hmmm?"

Bankotsu blushed.

"It's okay, my love, it's just not your, no our, thing. Yours is red lingerie, mine is soft candle light and flowers…" he smiled, tracing Bankotsu's lips with his finger, "and a glass of wine or two and you..."

"I like the sound of that…"

"Me too," Jakotsu nuzzled his life-partner's cheek. "Ban honey, how about I go grab that quick shower and when I get back we lie here and cuddle?"

"Sure." Bankotsu kissed the cross-dresser, before rolling off of him.

Jakotsu got up out of bed. "I'll be back before you miss me," he said impishly. "Mind if I take that wet towel?" he asked, his tone of voice low and husky.

Bankotsu nodded, shifting so that he could remove the towel covering his hips. Rolling it into a ball, he tossed at his lover, who easily caught it. Lounging on the bed, he stroked his cock a few times while Jakotsu watched.

The cross-dresser sighed. Shaking his head, he tossed the towel over shoulder and onto the floor. "Forget the shower…" He licked his lips. "I want you…" Slipping out of his kimono, Jakotsu crawled onto the bed and into Bankotsu's arms. "This is more like it…" he said, cuddling up next to his life-partner, and resting his head on Bankotsu's chest over his heart. "You definitely are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you for it…"

"Same here," the younger man murmured into the top of cross-dresser's head.

"Yeah?" Jakotsu said softly.

"Of course I do. If I didn't I would have tossed you out on your ass along time ago." Bankotsu held on to his lover as Jakotsu struggled to sit up. "Relax, Sweetness, you're not going anywhere." He gently fingered the cross-dresser's jaw. "I want to grow old with you."

Jakotsu nodded; his eyes bright and shiny with unshed tears.

"My only regret, Sweetness, is that I didn't meet you sooner." He looked into his life-partner's eyes and sighed. "Awe… Don't cry." He kissed him. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you."

"It's okay, Ban honey… I slept on the train. I'm just … I don't know…" he trailed off, holding the younger man tightly.

"You're just you being you."

"Yeah…" Jakotsu yawned.

"That's it."

"What?" the cross-dresser whined.

"You're yawning.

"Am not," Jakotsu said sleepily.

"Are too, Sweetness. You get in the bed, and I'll go let the kids in."

The cross-dresser pouted.

"And don't give me that face. I'll chase the kids out of here tomorrow morning and give you a proper 'welcome home,' okay?"

"Okay…" Jakotsu yawned again. He let go of the younger man and rolled out bed, and Bankotsu did the same. While the younger man padded over to the bedroom door to let their cats in, the cross-dresser turned down the bed, and crawled inside. The minute his head hit the pillow, Jakotsu closed his eyes. He could hear his life-partner moving about the bedroom, turning off lights, and softly shooing the cats out of his way, as he drifted off to sleep. When Bankotsu got into bed, the movement startled him awake.

"Sorry, Sweetness," he said as Jakotsu settled back into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm just finding it hard to stay awake, Ban honey."

"So go to sleep…"

Jakotsu murmured something unintelligible into the younger man's chest. He was soon snoring softly and drooling on his chest, not that Bankotsu minded. He was just so happy to have his life-partner home that he was willing to put up with all the cross-dresser's foibles. The days apart when Jakotsu was in Kyoto working on his show, left him feeling lonely even with daily phone calls. He wondered again like he had done many times before if he should have insisted on moving to Kyoto. _Then again_, he reflected, _I wouldn't have the fun of all these homecomings…_


End file.
